Currently, some reading lamps require a user to interact with its outer lens in order to activate and deactivate the reading lamp. One downside to such a design is that a vehicle occupant typically has to rely on tactile sensations to locate the outer lens when dark conditions are present. As a result, some vehicle occupants may become distracted with having to feel for the position of the outer lens when desiring to activate the reading lamp. Therefore, there is a need for a reading lamp that allows a vehicle occupant to visually identify the location of the outer lens in dark conditions.